User blog:Privatejfx141/Gen 2's name change opinions
I would like to stress my opinions on the current name change of Generals 2 to Command & Conquer Free to Play. When I first heard that Generals 2 is now free-to-play, I knew this is going to happen. Then I heard no single-player at launch. I was disappointed. And then I heard Generals 2 will be now called "Command & Conquer", and I was p*ssed off. To this day, even though I knew Command & Conquer will be a platform and I am looking forward to the new game, I am still whining about the change of the title. Calling a game after the franchise and the first game will cause massive confusion to new players of the game, in which go could so far into tearing the C&C community apart. We already have a game called "Command & Conquer", also know as "Tiberian Dawn". Command & Conquer also doesn't seem to be a reasonable name for a sequel to Generals (even though the developers no longer mention it being a direct sequel). The name "Command & Conquer: Generals 2" itself can psychologically make new players want to check out the rest of the Command & Conquer series, because the "Generals 2" title part shows that Command & Conquer is a big franchise with universes such as Generals, and it's a sequel to Generals 1 which makes the new players wanting to play the first Generals after. "Command & Conquer - F2P" just makes players think that the game is the primary game of the franchise. Generals 2 also sounds more reasonable. Which sounds better: "let's go play the Command & Conquer Generals universe content" or "let's go play Generals 2"? It's much easier and to say and remember "Generals 2" instead of "Command and Conquer: A free live service that will initially launch with Generals universe content". I don't want to call this game "Command & Conquer 2013" or "Command & Conquer F2P", no, I want to call this "Generals 2". Team Fortress 2 is a popular example of a successful free-to-play game that is a sequel to Team Fortress. When Team Fortress 2 became F2P, the name didn't change to "Team Fortress: F2P", and now it has continuous live content created both by the fans and the company, Valve. Dota 2 is an upcoming F2P game by Valve that will be a sequel to the first Dota. When Dota 2's F2P model has been announced, it was not called "Dota: F2P". If Generals 2 were to become a successful F2P game that serves as a sequel to Generals 1, it should have its name kept instead of "C&C F2P: Generals universe", and it should follow the general models of Team Fortress 2 and Dota 2. I am looking forward to this game in 2013, but I want Victory Games to change its name back to "Command & Conquer: Generals 2" instead of "C&C F2P: Generals universe", and I wouldn't mind it being free-to-play and being part of the Command & Conquer F2P platform. Category:Blog posts